


A little drop of honey.

by Dylina



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bellybutton fucking, Blow Jobs, Giants, M/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27303079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylina/pseuds/Dylina
Summary: Ferdinand gives morning pleasure to his giant lover.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15
Collections: FE3H Monsterfucking Weekend 2020





	A little drop of honey.

Ferdinand was eager to cross the landscape of duvet to give Hubert a good morning kiss. It would be an arduous journey full of obstacles to conquer. The plush fabric threatened to swallow his feet in softness. Ferdinand had to pull his legs up to craft a step, similar to someone stuck in deep mud. If the plush fabric wasn't enough of a hazard then the numerous creases were. Some creases formed ditches which he had to leap across, other creases formed mountains for him to ascend. Halfway across the bed to reach the face of his giant lover and he was already out of breath. Tiredness was a mild inconvenience, he refused to surrender to it. Determination and love were his motivations to proceed. Of course there were risks to continuing his journey. He had to be diligent and monitor Hubert's movements. If he wasn't careful he could accidentally be crushed.

When he reached Hubert's cheek he let out a triumphant laugh. As he laughed in feverish delight he bent over and rested his hands on his knees. A few deep, composing breaths later and he was ready to ambush Hubert with all the love and affection he could muster. For a little guy his heart was big. With arms open wide he embraced the smooth surface of the cheek before lavishing his love with hundreds of tiny kisses. 

"Has my little honeybee buzzed over to pollinate my cheek with sweetness?" Hubert spoke in a velvety whisper, gentle enough not to deafen Ferdinand . He kept still, allowing Ferdinand to continue his loving onslaught.

"Pollinate? No I am a little bee stinging your cheek." Ferdinand pecked his cheek. "One sting!" He kissed his cheek again. "Two stings."

Hubert chuckled softly, his voice as smooth as chocolate, and nearly as decadent. "If you keep stinging me, my cheek will be swollen with love."

Ferdinand used Hubert's hair as a rope to climb onto his face. "I want your lips swollen with love as well." He started to kiss along the lips which formed a smile upon his command. 

"I love every single one of your tiny kisses. You are giving me so much love, which I treasure, but I cannot keep accepting your kisses without reciprocating." Hubert carefully plucked Ferdinand from his face as though he was a tender berry with the softest skin. Ferdinand snuggled to a finger as the hands formed a cup to cradle him safely. 

Hubert kissed him with the lightest butterfly pecks. It was easy to smother him with affection. It only took a few kisses to completely cover him. Ferdinand accepted each and every kisses with a nuzzle as he delighted in each lip sent gift. 

"Mmm, I love your lips. They are two plump cushions. I could hug your lips all day." Ferdinand's voice was birdsong singing a melody of joy. The happiness was infectious and Hubert was willingly victim to it. No one could make him smile as much or as wide as his little husband, it was like he had a magic wand casting spells upon his lops. 

"Your lips are not the only thing I adore." With a skip and a leap he dived off Hubert's hand into a fine meadow of chest hair. Hubert was hairy and it turned him on, nothing was better than playing around in a forest of body hairs. Upon landing he started to frolic, rolling and wriggling with a mischievous glint in his eye. A rather feisty Ferdinand did have naughty ideas bubbling in his mind. There was just too much of Hubert to inspire him. He crawled through the chest hairs, as though it was grass, over to the left nipple. In his mind he imagined the nipple was a giant lollipop and started to pick the rim. Hubert thought it was miraculous how someone as small as Ferdinand had the power to arouse him, his temperature was increasing rapidly. Talented tongue was teamed with artisan teeth as Ferdinand interchanged between licking, sucking and nibbling. Hubert was played like a musical instrument performing a sensual symphony. An orchestra of pants, heavy breathing and coos created a unique tune. Ferdinand yearned to create more musical scores, so he started to turn and twist the nipple with rough enthusiasm. Hubert's hot breath blow over him like a tropical breeze. 

From musician he transformed himself into a dancer with a scintillating striptease. His body became liquid as he swayed in a sensual rhythm. Hubert was mesmerized by his hips as they performed sinuous waves of devouring, round and round, relentless in their seduction. Ferdinand smoothed his hands all over his body, meandering in lazy lithe strokes over any sensitive part. He teased and pleased with a wiggle of his perky buttocks, lettings his cheeks smack together. It was time to add props to his erotic routine, a nipple was straddled as though it was a stool. He jumped in slow gyrations, drawing swirly lines in glistening pre-cum. A shiver of pleasure shook him to the core as he made the head of the nipple wetter and wetter. The grind was sensational, as Hubert watched his bottom bobbing up and down. With the tip of his finger he gave him a light tap on the rear. Ferdinand responded with a toothy grin and devious chuckling. 

The dance started to move to a new destination. Ferdinand rippled and weaved like silk thread creating a tapestry of temptation. When he reached the bellybutton he gracefully twirled to the ground with his body resembling autumn leaves captured by a breeze. He penetrated the bellybutton with his cock and ploughed himself within. Hard and fast he rocked his hips, rubbing himself against the walls of the bellybutton. He turned a sensual hue as the intensity of his arousal grew. Soon his hair became a touseled mess as he tossed and swayed in restless heat. He was becoming increasingly impatient, desperate to reach his climax. The grunt of unflattering notes accompanied the exertion of effort. He rowed his hips, thrashed his groin to match the racing of his heart. He grimaced as the finale grew near, every part of him hot and sweaty. A gasp of relief and a long lingering sigh of contentment were the curtains closing on his bellybutton fucking. In the little indent was a puddle of cum which Hubert dipped his little finger in to have a taste of the sticky, salty ooze. 

"Let me catch my breath a moment." Ferdinand perched himself delicately on a well defined ab. Hubert petted his love with his finger while he admired the sheen of sweat coating. It was like the sugary glaize on a doughnut. Ferdinand adored being stroked, he signalled his contentment with happy sighs and vibrations. 

Once he had recovered some of his energy Ferdinand continued his downward journey. He was greeted by a hard, erect cock. He soaked his hand in the streams of precum which iced the head. "Someone is excited this morning." Ferdinand hummed as he massaged in circular motions over the head. Sweat and arousal secretion combined as Ferdinand fully embraced the head, rubbing his face in it whilst lapping it up. Hubert moaned in pleasure with electricity sparking throughout his body. He tried to remain still so that he did not cause earthquake conditions for his little lover. Arousal was a puppetmaster and his body was a marionette as it shivered out of his control. Ferdinand managed to maintain his balance as the stomach rippled and the buttocks clenched, the hot and bothered motions of sexual stimulation . 

A dirty Ferdinand rubbed his naked body all over the head until he was more fluid than man. "Mmmmmmmm" Stifled noises could be heard between gobbling and licking; Ferdinand was having a feast of cock. 

It felt so damn good! Ferdinand was a matchstick which had ignited him with passion. Hungry hands grabbed Ferdinand and used him as an arousal tool. Ferdinand was frantically scrubbed up and down the length before being pushed into the head. Ferdinand vibrated his body in exaggerated thrusts and indulgations to add to the heat that was steadily building. 

Hubert scrunched his face out and let out a final moan as he poured his load all over Ferdinand. Despite laborious panting he was able to hold his lover up and admire him, caked in cum. He resembled a pedestrian who had been caught out in the rain without a coat and umbrella, except the raindrop were cum. 

"Would you like me to wash you?" Hubert asked as Ferdinand scraped off some of the cum with his fingers.

"Not yet, I like the smell of your cum. " Ferdinand strolled up his torso until he could nestle down in chest hair. "Why don't we just stay here a little while and cuddle? We have no responsibilities today except to enjoy each other. Hubert closed his eyes and just cherished the feel of his lover cuddled to him; absolute bliss.


End file.
